


First work

by Curiosity_killed_the_cat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosity_killed_the_cat/pseuds/Curiosity_killed_the_cat
Summary: Just a thing I wrote late one night.





	First work

You could see the universe spinning, spinning endlessly. On and on. Then suddenly it stopped. Then started again. Franticly in reverse. If you asked anyone else. Besides the universe that is. They would have said it was trying to keep up from its bought of laziness and was doing better. If you asked the universe it would say it was recovering but being pushed fast fast faster it was to much for it to bear suddenly it stopped yet again but for the last time. The universe has self imploded: suicide


End file.
